universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai and Rigby's Voyage thourgh the Cartoon Network Universe
Mordecai and Rigby's Voyage through the Carton Network Universe is a ride at Universal Studios Italy. You ride on a blue machine called the Universal Travler-9000. With Mordecai and Rigby. As the title syas you ride with Mordecai and Rigby as you travel thourgh different Cartoon Network universes to get home. This ride closed on Earth Day 2017. Story Before the ride and while your sitting down on the blue machine you see a cutscene of how did the adventure start. The story is that Mordecai and Rigby are on break and going to the coffee shop until Rigby finds a secret door right next to the coffee shop, so the duo go inside the door which leads them to a trap. On the trap they land in a abandoned lair and while exploring they find a machine with a blanket on top of it they take off the blanket and a machine called the Universal Travler-9000 appears, so the two hop on the machine and press the go button. Which leads them to different Cartoon Network universes and so Mordecai and Rigby have to go thourgh many different crazy universes to get home and not be late before Benson fires them. Wait Time While waiting in line your waiting in the city and you can wait in line on buidlings such as the coffee shop and the house. The ride starts at the house, but while your waiting at the park a mini movie will show with Benson and Pops about saftey of the ride. The Ride In the ride when it begins your on the ship flying high over the city then a vortex appears and each vortex leads to another universe. There are 4 universes in the game actually 5 including the Regular Show universe. The first universe is: Total Drama In this universe you arrive at the island where most of the cast are. Your ship crashes during a party and the Total Drama cast gets mad, everything in the island is a obstecle course and at one point Chef is pelting your ship with different kitchen utensils which make your ship shake. Then you fall down to the water, but be carefull avoid many creatures like sharks then as you almost crash at the cliff you make it to the next universe. The second universe is: The Amazing World of Gumball ﻿In the Amazing World of Gumball universe your ship crashes into Gumball and Darwin's town and try to aviod everthing in your path especially at the school where the T-Rex is located at. Then you travel all over the city without the police trying to stop you, then after crashing thourgh Gumball and Darwin's house you go to the next universe which is: Adventure Time In this universe is the 2nd most dangerous you travel across OOO while Finn and Jake are on a quest to rescue Princess Bubblegum from the Ice King. You travel to different place like The Grasslands, the Candy Kingdom, Lumpy Space, and finally the Ice Kingdom. The universe has many obstecles and instead of Finn and Jake defeating the Ice King YOU defeat the Ice King. This makes Finn and Jake chase you then going to flame world where finn and jake end killing by accident to cinnamon bun after using the ride vecicle and finn and jake end craching onto the flame castle. then mordecai and rigby pass throught a vortex bringing them back to the park, where benson was going to yell the two and the riders before mordecai, rigby, you and the riders crash to benson and they end on the house as mordecai and rigby are happy of being home. meanwhile the screen goes black and the doors open so the riders can go. Category:Attractions Category:Article under construction Category:Universal Studios Italy